A Step Into The Past
by Alrira and Breezy
Summary: My Take On Founder History. In Which Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor are not very good with children, Salazaar Slytherin is good with children and Helga Hufflepuff was an assassin.


A/N: Heylo everyone! This is kinda a one shot that involves the founders. I've seem a lot of fics where Salazaar Slytherin was always made out to be the bad guy but I figured that this would give it a new spin on that. I don't know if I'll continue it or not But I probably will. I've got a plot on it already. Although I'm using it on an RP site of mine. XD [[Shameless plug starmistress. proboards. com]]

~*~*~*~

**A Step into the Past…**

**Alone They Were.**

(Four people strewn on their own in the chaos of the world)

In the Year 978, an order was given by the king of Britain to execute all the magical beings in the world. Frightened, most took refuge in the famed haven of Avalon, the mists having been parted by the Lady of the Lake. Among those who sought refuge in Avalon were the Fourth and only surviving Son of the Lion and the Lady of Flight.

Outside in Britain, those who hadn't managed to get to the Island of Avalon fought to save their lives and the lives of those like them, the fae, the magus, the mythical. Word was sent to the Island and it became a monthly sight when people were ferried across the lake to the Island but the rebellion never stopped. Leading the magical community were the Famed Serpent Lord, and the Assassin Queen known as Medusa.

**Together, They Joined Forces.**

(And with them came the greatest school in the History of Magic)

When a mission goes wrong and the Serpent Lord finds himself in Avalon being healed and almost all of the rebels dead, he knows that the forces of Britain's armies are too much for him and Assassin Queen, the only other survivor to handle alone. He petitions the people of Avalon and none rose to the challenge but on the eve of the day he and the Assassin Queen were to leave Avalon, a stranger bearing the crest of a lion and a young woman with a silver bow slung across her back and a quiver of arrows at her hip met him at the docks. The Lady of Flight and the Fourth Son of the Lion offered them their assistance.

An alliance forged of powerful magical beings; Britain was soon reduced to nothing in the face of their prowess. After agreeing to let go the mythicals captured and to only interfere with the magical community _**only when the community **_called for it, the Non-Magical side of Britain surrendered. During the negotiations, the foundations for a school to educate those mythical were set. Protected by wards woven by the Lady of Flight and the Assassin Queen themselves, the school opened in the fall of Year 985.

The Lady of Flight disappeared and Rowena Ravenclaw took her place. The Fourth Son of the Lion decided to take on his father's name and became Godric Gryffindor. The Assassin Queen was killed, and the gentle Helga Hufflepuff was born. The Serpent Lord continued to live on but only in songs and legends and Salazaar Slytherin appeared in his stead.

**The Seeds of Discord Were Sown.**

("How could you? They were just children!")

While new names were taken, old ways were never abandoned. Raised by the upper class society before the war, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were more or less unfit to teach children and for a long while, they scorned the children, especially those of lower class and wealth. Hufflepuff, while striving to be gentle, never abandoned her assassin heritage and frequently taught the children in the ways of stealth and killing alongside the dark magic that was gifted to her by her father, the previous Assassin King. Slytherin was the only one who was able to stand the children, being the oldest child in a large family, and taught them when the others were unable to.

When a potions accident forever scars Slytherin and kills two children, his abilities are called into question. No one mentions the fact that Hufflepuff nearly cleaved a boy in two when he startled her with a question. No one mentions the fact that Gryffindor constantly threatens his students with being thrown into the Black Lake on the school grounds and no one mentions Ravenclaw's tendencies to hang her students upside down while teaching them. He is alone.

**A Decision Was Made.**

("Salazaar Slytherin you are hereby exiled from the grounds of Hogwarts!")

It was a rainy day in the Year 993 when the news hit the Magical Community. Slytherin's scar throbs with phantom pains as he quietly gathers his things to leave the Hogwarts School before midnight. He smiles sadly as he makes his last rounds in the magical halls of the school and the children can't bear to see him go. One child in particular follows him to the forest and pleads for the wizard to stay, to stay in the school and help them, to teach them.

Slytherin can only sling his pack over his shoulders and look at the child. He then kneels and tells the child of a secret chamber, one that if the children really needed him, they could go down into. Once down in the chamber, they would only need to speak his name and someone would help them when they needed it. Somehow, in later years, it wasn't just his name anymore. It became something else and the students were known to say, _**"Speak to me Salazaar Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four,"**_ and though amused by it, Slytherin would appear to their aid.

**Do Me a Favour?**

(Standing on the Line Between Right and Wrong, a Request filled the somber air.)

On the 24th day of December in the Year 1001, something disrupted the school. Slytherin had returned, despite the warnings his students had given him and was there only to congratulate the latest batch of graduating students; the students who never had him as a mentor but knew him better than the ones they did have. His presence was not welcomed; despite the holiday spirits and Slytherin found himself on the receiving end of curses that were once used to save the magical community.

A scream and Slytherin turns. A curse slams into his chest and the students are horrified at their mentors. Slytherin looks at the ones he once called friend then at the children. Tears were shed as Slytherin collapses to the ground, the students rushing towards him. The snow was stained red.

**Hate Me.**

(The world screamed at the loss of one of their own.)

The legend was born into ruin, on a cold snowy day in December. A final breath was taken and history was written. Like with everything, History was written by the victors.

**Survive.**

(The legend lives on in the hearts of those who remembered.)

It is centuries before the truth is released into the world. An aging woman is found in a small village outside of London, muttering babbles to herself and those who would listen. She tells a story of betrayal, of false hope and of lies. She speaks of one who was loved by all those who remember his name and bore his sign. She speaks of one who was betrayed and then finally killed by one he trusted most. She tells the story of the Serpent Lord, a man whose glorious deeds outshine those of Godric Gryffindor and the other founders. She tells the story of the True Salazaar Slytherin.

And a teenager listens. He listens to this woven tale of forgotten memories. He listens…and he remembers. He remembers his betrayed mentor and takes action.

~*~*~Finis~*~*~

A/N: How'd you like that? I've got a plot that may continue this in the works. Please read and Review! I'd love to know what you thought. Even if it's to say I hate it…but please, no flames.


End file.
